The present invention relates to a universal machine for wood and/or synthetic plastic working. More particularly it relates to a universal machine which has a working motor supported in a height-adjusting device inside a machine housing and having a motor shaft with ends formed as working spindles, wherein the working motor is turnable by a turning device from its horizontal position to its vertical position.
Such universal machines are known in the art and designed first of all for the home use, for a mobile workshop, etc. Numerous constructions are available on the market which, however, possess some disadvantages. They are provided with several working motors which lead to a considerable increase of the prime cost for such a machine. The base model incorporates a predetermined working machine, for example, a thickness planing device on which different auxiliary aggregates must be mounted. This concept leads to compromises. For example the conversion of the abovementioned thickness planing device to a circular saw requires lateral mounting of an additional table. This in turn requires an additional working space and leads as a rule to complicated mounting construction which affect the manufacturing accuracy.
One of such universal machines is disclosed in the French Pat. No. 1,594,086. Here the working motor is constantly equipped with a circular saw, whereas the other working spindle of the working motor can be used for a belt drive. This working spindle does not extend in any position of the working motor over the machine housing. Always, an intermediate element must be provided which receives the proper working spindle for the tool. A planing shaft is constantly provided and equipped at its one end with a drill and its other end with a mill holder. All these tools are therefore installed permanently. Covers for the tools not in use are not provided. The abovementioned drill does not have for example a drill advancing, workpiece guiding and holding devices. A workpiece to be drilled must be pressed by hand against the drill. The machine housing which is open at its sides is closed at its upper side by a sawing and milling table which is turnable into an approximately vertical position. This sawing and milling table has two openings provided for passage of the saw, the planing shaft and the milling holder. Further, a small table is articulately connected with the machine housing and turnable in a horizontal plane. Moreover, a further small table can be pulled from the machine housing. Both these tables lie in their working position parallel near one another. The machine housing does not have throughgoing openings for the ends of the motor shaft of the working motor.